The Aura Guardian
by broncos66
Summary: A lone lucario searches the world for his purpose, his destiny, and why he is here. Along the journey he discovers the spirit and emotion of life others never even know of. But this isn't the pokemon world. It's ours. First Fic. No Flames! Comment, Review
1. Chapter 1: Birth

The Aura Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This story, which is my first one, is the result of wanting to create a unique story for the Lucario fanfics. If you like it, leave comments, criticism, etc. Tell anybody else about this if you think they'll like it. Well here it is.

Note: I use ":" for spacing, unless the rules change.

~Broncos66

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1:

Birth

_"Venture forth into the unknown"_

New York City. A bright and bustling city during both day and night, which is constantly congested with both the noise and numbers of thousands of cars and people busily rushing to work. During another sunny morning within the city, in the deep recesses of a dark alley, a crack appeared on an egg. This was no normal egg, as it was many times larger than a chicken egg and peculiar green dots were scattered along its smooth surface. Even buried and hidden in a layer of dirt, and dust, and garbage, a small sign of life was still visible in the darkness.

As morning changed to afternoon, the same crack on the same egg grew slightly bigger, and then bigger. Many more cracks appeared; as if whatever was inside the egg desperately wanted to escape the prison it was held in. Just before the egg was seemingly going to instantly burst apart, a small blue figure popped into reality, and the egg was shattered in many pieces around it.

The small figure opened its senses to take in the new world, but looked upon itself for a moment, to make sure no small injuries were present. About four feet tall, with blue and black fur spread around its body, fire-red eyes, and a playful little tail, a perfectly healthy Riolu was born. As it widened its eyes; or rather as _he_ widened _his_ eyes, the Riolu had a chance to see all that was around him. In actuality, there was not much to be seen in the alleyway, as only garbage, dirt, run-down apartments, and a few rays of light were noticeable. But outside the alley, the Riolu saw many tall figures walking about, and at a very fast pace, although he didn't know what they were called, nor did he know anything else about the world. He thought though, that he could at least go someplace else than just stay where he was, and it just so happened that a ladder was just begging to be climbed next to him, and so he did.

Slowly but surely, he climbed to the top of the rusty, old ladder and took in all the sights and smells around him. The traffic-ridden streets held cars and trucks that were noisily honking and shuffling along below, as the crackle and sizzle of a diner across the street produced a delicious scent. Towering above him were the skyscrapers and glass pillars New York proudly showed, and in the distance were the hard working ports and marvelous oceans. Various shops and businesses also cluttered the sidewalks, with people constantly running in and out. Only a few minutes after hatching from his shell, and the little Riolu felt a tinge of pain in his stomach.

After pondering for a moment, the Riolu thought that the smell emanating from the diner was good enough to signify a satisfying meal. Without even a thought, Riolu instinctly walked back towards the edge of the decrepit apartment rooftop, and took a running leap into the air. In mid-jump, he finally realized what he was doing, until instinct took over again and he deftly rolled onto the roof to halt his momentum. His movement was so fast, that people below didn't even take notice. Riolu had expertly leaped to the diner.

Now that he was on the roof, he wondered how to get inside, until he saw a small air duct, which seemed like the perfect entrance inside, so he took it, and after navigating in the cold metal maze, he removed a panel and jumped onto the kitchen floor. The air was hot and heavy, and people were chatting and talking just behind the front counter. Riolu knew he had to be quick, for this was still an unfamiliar world. Without haste, he swiped a few sausages and a glass of water and rushed to the back door. Within a second he was outside, found another ladder and was back on the roof to enjoy his first meal.

Delectable and satisfying, it was only after finishing had Riolu noticed something VERY important.

Where were his parents?

How could he have forgotten this? Were they lost? Was his egg lost before he hatched? Did they abandon him?

_Were they dead? _He shuddered at the idea.

Again, the Riolu jumped from the diner to the apartment roof, climbed down the ladder and examined his hatching site. He looked under garbage, in boxes, and anything scattered around his egg. It seemed to Riolu that his parents were never even around. If they left him, there would've been a tuft of fur caught on something, at least. The poor little Riolu then sat down and started whimpering in sadness. He was all alone in this world, with no one to guide him, or even take care of him. He didn't know about what to hunt. He didn't know how. He didn't know a single thing about his world, whether it was dangerous or safe. He didn't have anyone to love, and someone to love him in return. Slowly, the reality of his situation crept into his mind, and the little pup broke down in emotional turmoil and started crying. Soon, after tiring himself out, the pup fell into sleep, with not a single dream appearing throughout.

By the time Riolu had awakened, the night sky loomed over him, with a pouring bout of rain with it. Riolu had wiped away the remains of his tears and staggered to get up, not knowing what he was going to do. Still, he wanted some memory of his parents, even if there was not one to be had, so he decidedly picked a small piece of his shell to keep with him. For one last time, he looked over his hatching place, for he knew he would never see it again, and mourned in silence.

Suddenly, and without warning, something had caught around his neck and was forcefully dragging and pulling him away from his hatch-place. Not only was he fighting it, but also Riolu had nearly escaped the hold of whatever was grabbing him. Sadly, when he was just about to escape, he was whisked into the air and tossed into a small, cramped cage and locked within. He fought to get out, but to no avail, as he was no fighter, being a newborn earlier that day. As he looked upon his captor, he saw a figure clothed in plain white, including a cap. A muddled expression of boredom and distraught donned the face, but it disappeared from sight as large metal doors closed in and locked shut.

Darkness once again surrounded him, as the wailing and fear of many four legged creatures surrounded him. A hard jolt shook all the cages as Riolu tumbled within his confinement, battering and bruising the pup. The Riolu cried out in agony, and as the jolt and smaller ones following it slowly turned into minor shakings, the sound of an unknown melody and voice slowly lulled the little Riolu into sleep once again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next time on The Aura Guardian

The tall figure loomed over him, and then looked at him with bright, blue eyes. A sense of happiness and peace emanated from the figure, and then it spoke.

"Him"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note:

Hey people! Hope that whomever read this whole story liked it at least a bit, and I hope it wasn't too short. My future chapters will slowly be longer, but beginnings are always short in my case. Hope it didn't suck too badly as well. Don't forget to comment, criticize, etc.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

The Aura Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating earlier, as I know that it's been quite a while. School's just been really busy. Don't worry though; I'm not going to let this story sit. After that little ramble, here it is.

Note: I use ":" for spacing, unless the rules change.

~Broncos66

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2:

Awakening

"_Open your mind to all opportunities"_

Cold. How he hated the cold. The poor Riolu was trapped in a blinding snowstorm, which blasted and pounded at the small creature endlessly. Screams of pain and hurt wrought the mind of the dog. Not only was the cold unbearable, but the voices in his mind increased his suffering tenfold. It was only after what seemed like hours within the storm that the Riolu looked down upon his battered body to see what damage had been done, only to see nothing.

"_A dream?"_

The Riolu woke up frightened. A terrible dream had plagued the Riolu, with reasons he could only guess. After clearing his mind of the fear from the night before did he gaze at his surroundings.

Three concrete walls were to the left, right, and behind him, accompanied by tall, green metal bars that showed small signs of rust and decay. A few feet away from him were two blue bowls, which held water, and some kind of moistened food. Feeling hunger once more, he walked over to the food, pondering if he should even touch it.

Throwing caution out the window, hunger overrun his thoughts and gulped down every last bite, only to have a sickening feeling follow soon after. He abruptly fell onto his back, and met the freezing hard floor with a thud.

"Hey buddy, you ok?"

The Riolu's ears perked up to hear the voice of another of those bipedal beings, and his gaze shifted to the direction of it. The being then stood from its seat and walked over to the Riolu.

"You're a funny looking guy, aren't ya? None of us has seen anything like you."

Riolu stood up to get a better view of who exactly was speaking to him, and to maybe obtain better food. The figure seemed not too tall, with a rounded figure and light voice. Along with that, he sensed an eased emotion from the figure. Hoping to solve the real problem, the Riolu motioned to the empty food bowl.

"Still hungry? Alright, let me find some more."

A few minutes later, the figure rushed back to Riolu's cage and promptly set down another bowl of the moist food. Before Riolu could object, the figure ran through a doorway, and disappeared from sight for the rest of the day.

Suddenly, Riolu heard the barking and yapping of many four legged creatures as the noise of what seemed like footsteps pattered down the hall. Riolu had forgotten that he was still not alone in his cage, even if nothing was with him. Soon, another being approached Riolu's cage, but seemed to be dressed in a colorful garb, which was quite different from the being who had given Riolu a helping of that "delicious" food.

Not caring about whom it was, Riolu walked over to the back of his cage, and sat in misery. After a few moments, the figure walked away, with an insulting grunt accompanying the being's leaving. Thoughts about his situation, along with images of what he figured his parents might look like flashed through his mind. Riolu sat in his same place for the next week, only moving when food and water ached at him, or looking at another figure as they passed his cage. He never even saw that figure who first fed him again. Once in a while, a figure dressed in a white coat came by his cage to check up on him, only to leave the Riolu alone after seeing his pain.

Every night, the same dream plagued his sleep, and it seemed to the Riolu that his world would be like this forever.

Again, another figure approached Riolu's cage, and it seemed that the being stood in the same spot for quite some time. This intrigued the Riolu if only a little, so he decided to gaze up at the figure's face, trying to entertain himself before this figure walked away. The tall figure loomed over him, and then looked at him with bright, blue eyes. A sense of happiness and peace emanated from the figure, and then it spoke.

"Him."

This had surprised the Riolu, for not only had this figure stood for quite some time, but the being had spoke, which other figures hadn't done and simply drifted away. The figure surprisingly walked away from sight, and Riolu was hoping that what the being said still meant something. Thankfully, the figure had reappeared, and was followed by a stout being who opened the Riolu's cage. Still sensing the same emotion from before, the Riolu got up and trotted his way to the figure. It knelt down to Riolu's height and spoke once again.

"You're coming home with me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Next time on The Aura Guardian

The noise of the beats and sounds accompanied by the rumbling explosions of color in the sky proved overwhelming for the pup. He then got down on his knees, covered his ears, and shut his eyes. Soon followed was the silencing of the noises and the slam of the door, along with a gust of wind on the Riolu's face and everything becoming quiet. The Riolu felt being picked up and then rocked back and forth. His voice then spoke and calmed the Riolu down.

"It's alright. I'm here. Papa's here."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note:

Hey all. Sorry for the lengthy teaser, but I had to put that part. Hope it didn't reveal too much. Well, maybe it did. But you shouldn't care as I'm the one who's writing. Hope you liked this chapter. Comment, Review as always. See ya then.


End file.
